


Easily Convinced

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fleur is easily convinced





	Easily Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Fleur looked around the small tent and wondered how Bill had talked her into this. Then she smiled to herself as she remembered the way Bill had waited until they were in bed to tell her that he needed to go to Egypt for a week and asked if she would come with him. She would have agreed to anything when his tongue and hands were doing such delicious things to her body. That's how she found herself in this small tent in the Egyptian desert with cooling charms that barely worked. They had been here for three days, she was hot, sweaty and she had barely slept since she arrived. She was making a new rule. No asking important questions in bed.

 

She needed to go home where it was cooler and less dusty. She hadn't felt clean since she arrived, the dirty seemed to cling to her sweaty body. When Bill came back to the tent, she was going to tell him she was going home. He would just have to understand that she just couldn't do this. She needed her home and her things. She needed to be clean.

 

Fleur was about to start packing when Bill walked into the tent. She smiled when she saw him, his long red hair was wet and he was sweating from being in the tomb all day. She loved when he was sweating, loved it even more when she was the cause. She shook her head to rid her mind of those images. If she kept thinking like that she wouldn't tell him her decision. She smiled as she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "'Ello, mon amour," she said in a falsely bright voice.

 

He pulled away and looked at her appraisingly. "You want to go home," he said in a matter of fact way. 

 

"Oui."

 

He smiled at her. "I think we should discuss this in bed, Princess."

 

Before she could say anything in protest, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking to the bed. "Beel, put me down this instant." She tried hard to sound indignant but a part of her loved it when he was like this.

 

"I'll put you down on the bed," he said as he swatted her behind, "then I'm going to convince you to stay."

 

She couldn't help but smile, but she had a feeling she was never going to win an argument with him ever again.


End file.
